bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Prescient Goddess Frigg
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 730287 |idalt = |no = 8595 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 5 |doenter = true |animation_attack = 84 |animation_idle = 84 |animation_move = 139 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 14, 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56 |normal_distribute = 13, 8, 8, 8, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 2, 2, 6, 6, 11 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 14, 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68 |bb_distribute = 13, 8, 8, 8, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 2, 2, 6, 6, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_frames = 14, 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74 |sbb_distribute = 2, 2, 6, 6, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 4, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_frames = 40, 43, 46, 49 |sbb2_distribute = 25, 25, 25, 25 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_frames = 14, 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 6, 6, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 4, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = One of the most respected goddesses in Valhalla, Frigg rules undisputed in the Fensalir Palace alongside her husband, Odin. Like the other gods, she used her powers to create the Valkyries, fierce warriors invested with gifts from the deities themselves. One in particular was granted the boon of healing, for war is a cruel thing, and the balm of salvation is a welcome mercy. Frigg's powers of prescience allow her to transcend the notions of space and time and look into the destinies of every creature, be they mortal or divine. From her throne, she has watched countless great events unfold in the worlds below, but has always remained an impartial and neutral spectator. For the hand of Destiny to intervene, the situation must undoubtedly threaten the very cosmos itself... |summon = My gift is powerful, but it is also a burden. |fusion = Whether it is the beginning or the end of all things... Both are equally important. |evolution = The lines of destiny cross again... Must I now intervene to save us all? |hp_base = 7350 |atk_base = 2440 |def_base = 2440 |rec_base = 2318 |hp_lord = 10500 |atk_lord = 3486 |def_lord = 3486 |rec_lord = 3312 |hp_anima = 11617 |rec_anima = 3014 |atk_breaker = 3784 |def_breaker = 3188 |def_guardian = 3784 |rec_guardian = 3163 |def_oracle = 3337 |rec_oracle = 3759 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 60 |ls = Protectress of All Women |lsdescription = 140% all parameters, probable spark critical, 20% damage reduction for 1 turn when damage taken is over 5k, 200% all elemental damage & 400% BB Atk |lsnote = 50% chance of dealing 100% extra spark damage |bb = Energy of the Past |bbdescription = 19 combo Earth attack on all foes, boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns, boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, damage taken fills BB gauge for 3 turns, boosts own max HP & activates Taunt and boosts own Atk, Def and critical rate for 2 turns |bbnote = |bbtype = Offense |bbgauge = 35 |bbhits = 19 |bbaoe = A |bbdc = 19 |bbmultiplier = 550 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Queen of the Present |sbbdescription = 21 combo Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 4 combo Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 3 turns spark vulnerability infliction, boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns & boosts spark damage (Earth) for 3 turns |sbbnote = |sbbtype = Offense |sbbgauge = 40 |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 300 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 4 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 4 |sbbmultiplier2 = 300 |sbb2_hpscale = true |sbbdc3 = |sbbmultiplier3 = |sbb3_hpscale = |sbb3_sp = |ubb = Future's End |ubbdescription = 21 combo Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 4 turns spark vulnerability infliction, boosts BB Atk for 4 turns, boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 4 turns, boosts all elemental damage for 4 turns & boosts max HP |ubbnote = |ubbtype = Offense |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Goddess of Love |esitem = |esdescription = 20% all parameters and 20% all elemental damage for all allies, 1 KO resistance when HP is below 40%, probable damage reduction to 1 & negates ignore Def |esnote = 15% chance to reduce damage to 1 |dbb = Cataclysmic Corruption |synergy = Obsidian |bondunit = Herald of Yggdrasil |dbbdescription = 42 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def, Rec, BB Atk, max HP, all elemental damage, spark vulnerability infliction, BB gauge to max, OD gauge, damage taken restores HP, 80% KO resistance, purges LS, ES Lock and DoT & may purge Paralysis and Poison negation from all foes |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 21 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 21 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 21 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 21 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 130% Atk, max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 170% spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = 150% elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill4_cat = Ailment Resistance |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raises Atk limit to 200k |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = 20 |omniskill5_2_desc = Enhances BB's Taunt duration |omniskill5_2_note = +1 turn, 3 turns total |omniskill5_3_sp = 15 |omniskill5_3_desc = Add to BB (restores HP) |omniskill5_3_note = Heals 5000-5500 HP + 20% of healer Rec |omniskill5_4_sp = 20 |omniskill5_4_desc = Add to BB (damage taken may restore HP for 3 turns) |omniskill5_4_note = 50% chance to heal 25-30% damage |omniskill5_5_sp = 15 |omniskill5_5_desc = Add to BB (probable 1 KO resistance) |omniskill5_5_note = 20% chance |omniskill5_6_sp = 25 |omniskill5_6_desc = Add to SBB (boosts spark damage (Fire, Water, Thunder, Light, Dark) for 3 turns) |omniskill5_6_note = 75% boost |omniskill5_7_sp = 20 |omniskill5_7_desc = Add to BB/SBB (boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns) |omniskill5_7_note = 70% boost |omniskill5_8_sp = 35 |omniskill5_8_desc = Add to BB (15% damage reduction from all element types for 3 turns), UBB (100% damage reduction from all element types for 4 turns) |omniskill5_8_note = |howtoget = *World Summon |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}